


2000 Babies <3

by StubbornSkylar



Series: Growing is scary (NCT) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00-liners in love, 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deal With It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, but nothing explicit, i just need them to be cute and in love, just heathy relationships where stuff happens, not explicitly mentioned tho, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornSkylar/pseuds/StubbornSkylar
Summary: The five times Lee Donghyuk tells the boys he loves that he loves them without saying it directly + the one time he finally says those 3 words.Second chapter:The 15 first kisses of the 00-liners.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Liu Yang Yang & Na Jaemin & Osaki Shotaro, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Growing is scary (NCT) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103750
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little work I wrote while I was bored in school, this ship has become one very close to my heart, especially since nct world started happening. I guess my kink is just the 00-liners being happy. So that's what I wrote. It's not particularly good or well thought out, but it's done, I might as well share it with you guys.

Dim moonlight falls through the half-closed curtains and paints the room in a cold, pale light. A light breeze floods the room from the ajar window, making it slightly colder than comfortable. Below the door, an orange glow is visible from the hallway light. Donghyuck lies awake, his back pressed into Mark's chest.  
Mark is asleep, he thinks, his breath even and soft, but Donghyucks mind is running wild.  
Its the night after filming NCT world EP.3, the night after the day that turned his life upside down.  
He huffs out a breath and turns in Marks hold, pushing into him and burying his face in the crook of Mark's neck.  
“Hyuk?” Mark mumbles, wrapping his arms tighter around Donghyuck  
“Hm?” Donghyuck hums in conformation that he is awake. "Can't sleep?" Mark asks, his voice raspy with sleep.  
He shakes his head, knowing that Mark understands.  
Mark hums.  
“Your mind running wild?” he questions softly.  
“Yeah” he agrees. He’s not sure if he should be talking about this, but he seems that Mark decides for him.  
“I get it. Feelings are confusing” he says, and Donghyuck knows that Mark can read him like an open book, but that fast?  
“What?” he says, honestly confused.  
“I know you only realized it today, but I promise its been there a long time” Mark explains. "Oh," Donghyuck breathes. He shouldn't be surprised.  
“What do you say?” He says after a few seconds of silence.  
“About what?” Mark asks.  
“How did you notice? And- what do you think about it?” He's unsure, and he needs to know.  
“I'm your boyfriend, it would be bad if I didn't notice such things” It makes an awful lot of sense. "I guess," he says  
“And I think- I think you have a lot of love to give and that you can make them really happy” Mark sounds so… collected, as if he isn't bothered by this at all.  
“What about us?” he asks, because he doesn't understand. "What about it?" Mark says, sounding confused, as if there was nothing more he could imagine they could be talking about. "I love you. And I think I love them," he says, his voice shaky towards the end. "I won't ever doubt your love for me baby. If you say you want to be with me, I trust that you do. And if you want to be with them too, I support that" Mark explains and it lifts a lot of pressure from Donghyucks shoulders, knowing that Mark accepts this, accepts him, supports him. He is truly lucky. "Oh… thanks for understanding," He says, because he has to let Mark know that he’s grateful.  
“Of course. Is your mind calmer now?” He asks, as if that's the only problem he sees right now.  
Maybe it is.  
Donghyuck nods.  
“Then how about we sleep now?”  
Donghyuck agreed, humming into Mark's neck. He is really tired.  
“Sleep well my love” Mark whispers, pulls Donghyuck closer and drifts back to sleep.  
And this time, so does Donghyuck.

\+ 1 + Jaemin + of course, always +

There's a soft knock on the door of Donghyucks and Johnny's room. Johnny along with Mark and a few others of the 127 members are out for dinner right now, only he and Jaehyun stayed behind.  
Donghyuck answers, telling whoever it is to come in.  
Jaemin is the one who pushes the door open, his expression tired, and beat.  
“Nana?” He asks, sitting up on his bed, putting his phone aside.  
“Hey, hope I'm not disrupting you?” Jaemin says, and he sounds just as tired as he looks.  
“No, not at all” Donghyuck says, gesturing Jaemin to come in. He does, closing the door behind him.  
“Oh, good” He mumbles.  
“Why are you here?” Donghyuck asks, because this has never happened before. Jaemin doesn't seek him out when he's like this.  
“Jaehyun told me you were here and… I'm not doing great” He mumbles the last part, as if he was ashamed of it.  
Jaemin has phases like that, being the most introverted of them all, when everything just becomes too much, when he just wants to be held and protected, but usually, he doesn’t come to Donghyuck for it...  
“Oh… the dreamies out?” He asks, confused.  
“No, they're all here” Jaemin explains, still standing in the middle of the room, looking lost.  
“Then why are you here? You usually go to Jeno. Or Renjun. Why me?” He asks, because he doesn’t understand.  
Jaemin shrugs.  
“Just wanted to be with you this time…” Jaemin says, looking small despite his height. "Oh, ok," Donghyuck says, he might not understand, but if Jeamin needs him, he’ll help him.  
“Ok?” Jaemin looks like he didn't at all expect this outcome.  
"Come here, Nana, it'll be fine," Donghyuck says softly, lifting up his blanket, inviting the boy in.  
Jaemin lies down and cuddles into Donghyuck, still seeming unsure.  
It’s warm, so comfortably warm, Jaemin cuddled into his chest, his own arms wrapping around the boy's slender frame.  
“Wanna talk about it?” He asks, carefully.  
“Not yet” Jaemin mumbles, and he sounds so tired that Donghyucks heart aches a little.  
“Ok, just want me to hold you until you fall asleep?” He asks, soothing his hands up and down Jaemins back, over his shoulders, into his hair, where he lets his fingers play with the soft strands.  
“Mhm… will you be here when I wake up?” Jaemin hums, his voice relaxed, but there is a certain sound of uncertainty swinging with his words  
“Of course, always” Donghyuck mumbles, nudging Jaemin’s head to bury into his chest.  
Jaemin falls asleep like this and after a while, so does Donghyuck.  
And when Jaemin wakes up the next morning, Donghyuck is still there, holding him tight.

\+ 2 + Yangyang + you're just better than me +

“Play a game with me?” Yangyang asks into the silence of the dream living room, where Donghyuck is currently curled up in a blanket on the couch next to Yangyang who is literally only here to make use of the various gaming consoles the younger boys own. Chenle is somewhere in the back, sitting with his back against the wall, reading on his phone.  
Its takes Donghyuck a few seconds to realize that the question was aimed at him.  
“Yeah, of course, what do you wanna play?” he says when he finally realizes.  
“I don't care, I was playing Mario cart, but we can play something else too," Yangyang says in this adorable accent of his that makes Donghyucks heart beat a little faster. "Mario cart sounds good," he says, he doesn't care what game he plays but he does care about playing something Yangyang will like.  
“Okay, great!” Yangyang shoots him a blinding smile and Donghyucks chest tightens a bit...

“You play as Peach?” Yangyang asks, sounding mildly alarmed as they are choosing characters.  
Donghyuck blinks.  
“Don't judge me!” he says, defensively, maybe a little too much so.  
"Alright, sorry, I won't," Yangyang says, sounding legitimately sorry.  
“You play as Waluigi, is that any better?”Donghyuck says then, to lighten the mood. It works. Yangyang breaks into a smile.  
“It sure is. He is badass!” He giggles as he confirms his character choice.  
“Pft, ok” Donghyuck giggles.

They are a few rounds in and Donghyuck is, to his own surprise, loosing horribly against the younger boy.  
“Ok, what the fuck, why are you winning?” He shrieks after Yangyang goes into lead the ninth time in a row.  
“I'm just that good” Yangyang giggles, dropping a green shell behind him that Donghyuck only barely manages to dodge.  
“Nah, I'm just going easy on you!” Donghyuck tries to defend, even tho both of them know it’s a lie.  
“You’d never do that” Yangyang says and yeah, they know, but it's Donghyucks pride on the line.  
“Shut up” He mumbles, but there's no bite to his voice. He’s too soft for this boy.

“Hah, I win!” Yangyang giggles after they finished their last best of 3, Donghyuck never won a single round.  
“I guess you're better than me” He admits, he's never said those words out loud. Yangyang doesn't seem to realize how much it means, he just giggles and leans into Donghyucks side. 

Chenle, who's still sitting in the back, can't stop himself from gasping… 

\+ 3 + Jeno + I got it +

“I'm going to the store, you want anything?” Jeno asks Donghyuck one quiet evening.  
“Uh, actually… I want sweets” Donghyuck says, he isn't particularly craving anything, but maybe, just maybe, he wants to take this as an excuse to spend some alone time with the older boy.  
“Alright, what kind?” Jeno asks, taking out his phone, probably to note it down  
“Uh.. not sure… you know what? I’ll just come” He says, smiling at Jeno as he shrugs his blanket off his shoulders.  
“Oh, Ok, you ready to go right now?” Jeno says, surprise swinging in his voice. Donghyuck isn't one to leave his bed for things like this if someone already offered.  
Donghyuck nods. He’s dressed decent enough.  
"Alright, perfect, let's go," Jeno says.  
They go to the store, pick up their stuff and get ready to go home but find an ice cream truck on the way.  
“Ice cream?” Jeno asks, grinning at Donghyuck.  
“Hell yes” Donghyuck giggles.  
Jeno gets out his wallet to pay, but Donghyuck beats him to it.  
"I got it," He says shyly. Here's the thing. Donghyuck never pays. But hey, there's a first time for everything.  
The smile Jeno gives him in response is blinding.

\+ interlude +

Liu Yangyang created 2000 Babies  
Liu Yangyang added Na Jaemin  
Liu Yangyang added Lee Jeno  
Liu Yangyang added Lee Donghyuck  
Liu Yangyang added Hwang Renjun  
Liu Yangyang added Osaki Shotaro

2000 Babies

Liu Yangyang: I made this groupchat, dear with it  
Liu Yangyang: *deal  
Liu Yangyang: .-.

\+ 4 + Renjun + Thank you +

“Injunnie?” Donghyuck asks, his voice wavering and broken, standing in the open door of Renjuns room.  
“What's wrong?” Renjun asks immediately, dropping his phone onto the blanket.  
“I don't know…” He whispers, walking over to Renjuns bed, dropping down next to him and curling into his side.  
“Shhh, it’s ok, you’re ok” Renjun mumbles, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck.  
“I don't feel like it” The younger mumbles, the first tears starting to fill his eyes.  
“Maybe not, but you will” Renjuns voice is incredibly soft and it just hurts his soul, even more, his heart feels so tight, like it will either crumble in his chest or create a black hole that will absorb all happiness left inside of him.  
“God, what's wrong with me?” He sobs, no longer able to hold back his tears.  
"Nothing is wrong with you, I promise," Renjun says immediately, cupping Donghyucks face in his hands, using his thumbs to brush away the tears.  
"It's all just so confusing," He says, closing his eyes and hoping that the older will understand.  
And he does, Donghyuck can feel it.  
“I know, Hyuk, I know” He whispers, pressing a kiss to Donghyucks forehead, a reassuring gesture that makes Donghyuck fall even deeper.  
“Don't you ever wish it was easy?” Donghyuck mumbles, exhaustion ringing in his voice.  
“All the time” Renjun replies, pulling the boy into his chest and manoeuvring them to lie down.

"Donghyuck, I promise it'll be ok, I think I know what's going on, I promise it'll be ok," Renjun says, a long time later.  
“Really?” Donghyuck asks.  
“Really” Renjun assures, and Donghyuck feels it, he feels that Renjun feels the same.  
“Ok, I trust you” He smiles for the first time that night.  
Renjun presses another kiss to Donghyucks forehead.  
“We'll be ok” He whispers.  
“Thank you” Is Donghyucks last reply before he falls asleep in Renjuns arms.

\+ interlude +

2000 Babies

Osaki Shotaro: You don't have to have me here because you feel like you have to…

Osaki Shotaro has left the chat

\+ interlude + yes, again +

Lee Donghyuck: I'm gonna talk to Shotaro  
Na Jaemin: Oh thank god, he wont answer any of my texts  
Hwang Renjun: Please do, he hasnt picked up either  
Lee Donghyuck: He's in yutas room rn and I think hes crying  
Lee Jeno: The poor kid. I hate how he still feels like this  
Liu Yangyang: Thanks Haechan  
Liu Yangyang: I wish I could help, but im not home  
Lee Donghyuck: YY please make me admin so I can add him back

Lee Donghyuck is now an Admin

\+ 5 + Shotaro + You belong here

“Donghyuck?” Yuta asks as he opens the door of his room.  
“Let me talk to him please” Donghyuck pleads, hoping Yuta will let him. Yuta and Shotaro have been close since the start since Yuta is the only one Shotaro can easily talk to without language barrier.  
“Yeah, good, of course. Thank god” Yuta says immediately, leaving Donghyuck slightly confused.  
“Thanks for taking care of him” He replies instead of wondering, he doesn't have time for that.  
“He doesn't believe it yet. That you guys want him. He likes you a lot. Take good care of him” Yuta says, his eyes piercing Donghyucks soul in a way only Yuta manages to.  
“Of course I will” He replies and Yuta nods.

“Shotaro?” Donghyuck asks softly, sitting down next to him on Yutas bed.  
“What are you doing here?” Shotaro asks, not looking at him.  
"I wanna talk to you," Donghyuck says, taking Shotaro's hand in his.  
“Look, I’m sorry if I forced myself on you. I just hate being alone” Shotaro says and it breaks Donghyucks heard to hear that.  
“You didn't force us. We like having you there. A lot. Promise” He says, squeezing Shotaro's hand in reassurance.  
“Really?” He asks and looks up at Donghyuck.  
“Of course. You’re amazing and we love you” The older says, and he needs Shotaro to understand.  
“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” He asks in a small voice.  
“Of course not, I’m being honest” He feels his lips tug up into a smile as he sees that Shotaro believes him.  
“Oh… That’s good” The younger says and smiles too.  
“Yeah. You’re always wanted” He says and locks eyes with the younger.  
“Thank you. I really love you guys” Shotaro replies, blushing slightly.  
“Good. I can add you back to the group then?” He grins, squeezing Shotaro's hand.  
Shotaro nods.  
“You belong here, ok?” Donghyuck says and pulls the boy into a hug.  
"Okay," Shotaro hugs him back and smiles against Donghyucks chest.

\+ interlude +  
2000 Babies

Lee Donghyuck added Osaki Shotaro

\+ the resolution +

2000 Babies

Lee Donghyuck: Can we talk? I know you all are home now. Please meet me in Marks room in 30 mins…

Osaki Shotaro: Is everything ok?

Hwang Renjun: Hechannie, are you ready for that?

Lee Donghyuck: No. But if I don't do this now, ill regret it

Hwang Renjun: Want me to be there early?

Lee Donghyuck: Please

Liu Yangyang: Im scared

Lee Jeno: If this is what I think it is, no one has to be scared 

“Donghyuck you are so brave, I couldn’t have done this on my own” Renjun says, as soon as he enters Marks room, Donghyuck on Marks bed, the owner of the room nowhere to be found.  
“I’m only this brave because of you” He mumbles, opening his arms, inviting Renjun into a hug.  
“Really?” The older asks, welcoming the hug and leaning into the younger boy.  
“Yeah. And because maybe Mark told me that Jeno feels the same and Yuta hinted at Shotaro. So since you told me basically and Jaemin is shit at hiding, its just one unknown, and that I can manage” He laughs drily.  
“Damn, I’m so glad I have you” Renjun smiles.  
Hyuk giggles and hugs Renjun a little tighter.

A few minutes later, all the boys are gathered in Marks room, looking at Donghyuck expectantly.  
“Thanks for coming… I'm actually kinda nervous about this, but… we need to talk about this.” He fixes his eyes on the floor before continuing.  
"I've known for a while that some of you definitely think about this like I do.  
Like, I've known about Jaemin before I've known about myself, Injunnie and I kinda talked about this… Mark told me about Jeno and Yuta hinted at Shotaro. I’m just not sure about Yangyang."  
He looks around, his eyes lingering on Yangyang a second before returning to the floor.  
“I have a feeling, but… oh well” He finishes, swallowing nervously.  
Renjun takes Donghyucks hand, Donghyuck takes a deep breath.  
“I think first I should say… I've talked to Mark and he supports it," he says, he feels himself start to shake slightly.  
Jaemin takes Donghyucks other hand, squeezing it lightly. And Donghyuck immediately calms down a bit more. Those are his boys. His members, his best friends who he trusts with his life, who would never laugh at him for anything as serious as this.  
“What we have is different. Were not like… not like the others. We… feel something. I’m sure we all do… We need to decide what to do about it” He says and looks up, he meets Shotaro's eyes first, and the boy's eyes are filled with love yet disbelieve.  
“What are you saying?” He asks Donghyuck, as if he's too scared to believe it yet.  
“I think he's saying-” Jaemin starts, before he looks at Donghyuck, looking for reassurance.  
“Were not just friends. What we feel for each other goes beyond friendship” He finishes, his eyes still on Donghyuck.  
“Is that true?” Shotaro asks and there's hopefulness in his voice.  
"It is for me," Donghyuck says, meeting Shotaro’s eyes again.  
"Me too," Renjun says, squeezing Donghuyks hand.  
“Yeah, same here” Jaemin mumbles, he sounds shy but also relieved to have said it.  
"Me too," Yangyang says, making all eyes to turn to him. He’s smiling.  
“I feel it too” Jeno agrees, sounding so certain it makes Donghyucks heart skip a beat.  
“Oh… well… I do too” Shotaro agrees. That's all they need, they can make it work.

“So… What do we do about this?”Donghyuck asks after a few seconds of silence.  
“We could try out if it works… With the promise that if it doesn't work out, we’ll go back to being friends” Jeno suggests and yeah, that sounds like a solid idea.  
“Mhm… I think it could work, we just… need to communicate, like, a lot. But we can manage” Jaemin agrees, his voice quiet and calm.  
“That sounds good, I'd like that” Shotaro grins, there's so much excitement in his voice.  
The others agree wholeheartedly, and it feels a little like the world just fell into place.  
“Thank god, I was so nervous” Donghyuck grins, being pulled into Jaemins side.  
“You don't have to be nervous any more” He whispers and presses a kiss to Donghyucks hair. "Yeah, I just… Fuck it- I love you. All of you” Donghyuck says, he finally says it without having to use other words. And it's true. He loves them. 

2000 Babies

Liu Yangyang changed the group's name to "2000 Babies <3" 

Liu Yangyang: I had to, deal with it  
Osaki Shotaro: <3  
Liu Yangyang: <3  
Na Jaemin: <3  
Lee Jeno: <3  
Hwang Renjun: <3  
Lee Donghyuck: <3 <3 <3  
Hwang Renjun: You always have to win, don't you?


	2. The first kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 00-liners share their first kisses with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the second chapter. I wrote this in many many settings, so sorry if the writing is a little inconsistent, but let's be real, all of this is just my brain trying to deal with my love and affection for those boys, so I'm happy I wrote this.

The 15 kisses of the 00 Babies

1\. Jeno and Jaemin

They are both young, 15, maybe, it's during chewing gum era and they are tired, young and curious so Jaemin asks Jeno if they can try, so they do, Jaemin in Jeno’s lap, and damn, they're making out. This is not the last time it happens, whenever they're alone and a certain type of tired, they fall back into the old habit...

2\. Donghyuck and Jaemin

It's a few nights after the confession and up to now, they all shied away whenever a situation occurred, not yet ready for this step. But now, Donghyuck and Jaemin are in the Kitchen, its past midnight, they are both just here because they wanted a snack, but it gets intimate, Jaemin not being able to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's waist, Donghyuck burring his face in Jaemins shoulder. They don't talk, so when Jaemin pulls away slightly, they keep holding each other, staring into each other's eyes. Jaemin tips his head forward, nudging his nose against Donghyuck's in an awfully tender gesture that makes Donghyuck's stomachache tighten with anticipation. Jaemin lets go of Donghyuck's waist in favour of guiding the smaller boys hands to drape over his shoulders, effectively bringing them even closer. Donghyuck blushes, exhaling shakily as Jaemins hands come back to his hips, pulling them flush against each other. They stare at each other for another second before it starts to feel too intimate for Donghyuck to handle, so he slips his eyes close and waits for Jaemin to make a move. And Jaemin does, he tips forward, brushing his lips against Donghyuck's, pulling back a second, to make sure he's not overstepping, but when he sees Donghyuck's eyes still closed, his arms still draped around Jaemins shoulders, not making any moves to pull back, Jaemin dives back in, kissing his boyfriend properly this time. It makes their stomachs twist and tighten, their hands fisting into the fabric of each others clothing as they try to ground themselves through the intense feeling. When they pull back, they start to giggle, and then they kiss again, giggle some more and then kiss even more.  
Needless to say, they both forget their snacks before they go back to bed that night.

Donghyuck then texts a row of incoherent letters in the group, Jaemin replies with a few laughing emojis and when he finally explains, Jeno replies with a `yeah, he's damn good at it, right?`

The chat explodes

3\. Renjun and Shotaro

It's actually Shotaro's doing, he's never kissed anyone and since Renjun is the least intimidating of his boyfriends, he asks Renjun to be his first. Of course, Renjun agrees, he is a good boyfriend and he kinda really wants to kiss Shotaro and make him feel loved. So they sit down on Renjuns bed, Renjun pulls Shotaro in his lap, brings a hand to cup the younger boy's cheek and gently leans in to kiss him. Shotaro is shy but follows Renjuns lead as best as he can. It feels good, he realizes, it makes his stomach fuzzy and his head spin, so when Renjun pulls back Shotaro dives in again, kissing him again.  
Its Renjun who writes in the group chat, and everyone coos at them while Shotaro is blushingly staring at his phone, not saying anything.

4\. Donghyuck and Yangyang

Yangyang is the only one of the 6 of them who can match Donghyuck's energy, So its no surprise that the next time they're alone, playing Mario cart, it's just a question of who will kiss who first. It ends up being Yangyang, pulling the controller out of Donghyuck's hands, pulling the older boy into his lap and kissing the absolute life out of him. Donghyuck doesn't know why, but when it comes to Yangyang, admitting defeat is really easy so he doesn't even try to take control of the kiss, instead just whining at every small thing the boy does as his body grows hotter and hotter.  
`lol Haechan is a bottom` Yangyang send in the group chat later, causing screams to erupt from the nct dream dorms.  
`we didn't go that far guys he wouldn't know` Donghyuck tries to defend himself, but who is he kidding, he just likes being taken care of... 

5\. Renjun and Jeno

Renjuns and Jeno's kiss happens very unscripted, they hadn't even expected to have alone time that evening, but Yuta and Johnny dragged out the others and so The two boys are now watching a movie together. Jeno has his arm around Renjuns shoulder and Renjun is leaning against Jeno, the position comes naturally to them, it's comfortable and soothing after the stressful schedule of the past few days. But Renjun is craving more. Not because this isn't enough, but… he just… craves…  
So he places his hand on Jeno's cheeks, causing Jeno to look down to him, smiling.  
Renjun smiles right back, and Jeno leans down and places a kiss on Renjun's nose. It's such a sweet gesture that causes the older boy to giggle.  
"Can I kiss you, my prince?" Jeno asks, the nickname making Renjuns heart skip and all he can do is nod.  
So Jeno does, it's sweet and short, and it makes both boys feel at peace and warm. They don't take it further than that night, but both will sneak some short kiss whenever they feel like it and neither of them is really complaining.  
'yall should totally kiss Jeno, damn boy make you feel so warm I can't' Renjun texts in the group that night and Jeno, who's still next to him, blushes and kisses him again.

6\. Jaemin and Yangyang

Jaemin and Yangyang together have always been a special kind of thing, their unmatched energies colliding, so its absolutely no surprise that Jaemin finds himself pinned to a wall after very intentionally riling up the younger boy. Its a side of Yangyang he hasn't gotten to see yet and it honestly surprises him as he expected the boy to be more of a submissive type. But here he is, Yangyang hovering in front of him, both of his wrists pinned on either side of his head.  
He feels hot like this, small with Yangyang towering over him despite Jaemin being the taller one of them.  
"You are truly something else" Yangyang whispers he trails his eyes up and down Jaemin's body. Jaemin feels like he's gonna melt under Yangyang's hot, unwavering gaze and he sinks down a bit more into himself so that Yangyang is actually towering over him. Yangyang grins and it reminds him of a predator who knows he's got his prey and is about to eat it up alive. Maybe Jaemin wants just that.  
Then Yangyang surges forwards, swaying Jaemin even deeper into the wall and kisses the absolute life out of him. Jaemin can't do anything but surrender his entire body to the boy as every last rational thought slips out of his mind.  
'Lesson of the day: don't tease Yangyang'  
Jaemin texts later.  
'Hyuck, you had no chance, I now understand why he said youre a bottom, he makes everyone submit I swear'  
And then, as he meets a grinning Jeno asking him "so? How was it?"  
'god no we didn't have sex guys sop smirking at me whenever you see me'

7\. Yangyang and Shotaro  
Shotaro is, understandably, a blushing mess when he finds himself alone in the training room as everyone else had left early. He's only kissed Renjun before and he doesn't know if he's ready to experience what Hyuck and Jaemin experienced. No scratch that, he knows he isn't ready for that. He doesn't even notice he's staring at the wall until he feels Yangyangs arms wrap around his waist.  
"What's going through your mind?" Yangyang asks softly and suddenly Shotaro isn't afraid anymore. This is Yangyang, one of his boyfriends, he wouldn't do anything Shotaro isn't ready for.  
Shotaro sighs.  
"Just my head going places," he replies, leaning into the embrace.  
Yangyang hums "Wanna talk about it?"  
Shotaro shakes his head. "It's fine, I'm fine, it was an unreasoned worry anyways."  
"Were you worried about what Jaemin said yesterday?" Yangyang asks carefully and Shotaro nods.  
"Don't worry, love, I wouldn't do anything you're not ready for, I know you only kissed one person before. And even if you were an expert, I still wouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with."  
Shotaro smiles.  
"Yeah, I know. I just don't think I" he stops, considering if he should go on  
"I just don't think I like being dominated. At least not yet"  
Yangyang smiles and presses a kiss to Shotaros neck.  
"Don't worry, I like being soft too, Jaemin and Hyuck are just- well, you know them, and they wanted it, but you, and I'm guessing Jeno and Injunnie too, are different, just because I'm very forward doesn't mean I want any of you to feel uncomfortable."  
Shotaro smiles.  
"You're amazing. I mean sure, consent is just basic human decency, but you make it so easy to talk to you about this," he whispers. Yangyang hums.  
"I live with Ten, let's be real, I learned a lot from him when it comes about openness and being able to talk about such stuff."  
Shotaro grins.  
"I should have known. But for real, I really do wanna kiss you."  
He says, blushing slightly as Yangyang chuckles.  
"I wanna kiss you too"  
So Shotaro turns around in Yangyangs arms and after a short glance of making sure, Yangyang kisses him softly, he doesn't take control but lets Shotaro set the pace. And then, as Shotaro experimentally grabs Yangyangs waist and nibbles at his lower lip, Yangyang shivers and sags against him and Shotaro realizes that now Yangyang has given all power to Shotaro. It's a heady feeling, to be in control like this. He thinks he likes it. He's not scared anymore and maybe, just maybe, he takes things a lot further then he expected to…  
(Neither of them are complaining as they get dressed again and only mildly shocked as they realized they never locked the door)

Shotaro: 'Uh….'  
Jaemin: 'Shotaro?'  
Shotaro:'I kinda…'  
Jaemin: 'You kinda…? Let me guess, you kissed Yangyang? Do you know what I mean now?'  
Shotaro: 'well, I did, but'  
Renjun: 'stop making us wait were al curious'  
Shotaro: 'chill, I'm getting there!'  
Shotaro: 'it was.. different'  
Yangyang: 'we may or may not… have…. Had sex in a training room?'  
Jeno: 'what now? Damn I thought Shotaro wouldnt want to bottom yet? At least thats what Yuta said!'  
Shotaro: 'Yuta said what?'  
Shotaro: 'whatever, I didnt bottom'  
Yangyang: 'I did'  
Donghyuck: 'teach me your ways shotaro pls'  
Jaemin: 'Yangyang not so dom anymore huh?'  
Yangyang: 'if any of you had asked, you would have known im a switch…'  
Jaemin: 'oh'

8\. Donghyuck and Renjun

"Donghyuck?" a voice from outside his room asks. Its Renjun, Donghyuck recognizes, so he scrambles off his bed to open the door.  
He is greeted with the side of a lost-looking Renjun.  
"What's wrong, Junnie?" he asks, letting the older boy enter his room. Johnny, who as been sitting on his own bed until now, gets up to leave, offering Renjun a small smile and a shoulder squeeze.  
"I don't think I wanna have sex. Not yet, at least, maybe not ever…" He says, looking at the floor.  
"Junnie, that's ok, no one will force you or pressure you," he says, pulling Renjun down to sit on his bed.  
"But you all want to and Yangyang and Shotaro did and if I won't-"  
"Junnie, no one's gonna be mad if that's what you're thinking. They will all understand it. I promise"  
Renjun nods and leans into Donghyuks side  
"Thanks… I know that, god I know that but… my head is telling me otherwise"  
"We can talk to the others later if you want. Then you have proof that your head was wrong"  
Renjun nods.  
There is silence for a few seconds, then Renjun speaks up again  
"Can you kiss me?"  
"Do you want m to kiss you or are you doing this because you think I want to kiss you and would be mad if you wouldn't let me?"  
Renjun is quiet for a second.  
"No, I wanna kiss you. I like kissing and I like you," he says, sounding sure and calm now  
"Okay," Donghyuck says and leans over to Renjun to kiss him softly. Renjun sighs softly and kisses back, just as soft. This is good, they both think.

Later, in the group chat, they address the topic, everyone is fine with it, of course, and they also talk about sex in general, what they like, what they don't like, just to be sure.  
Turns out all of them except for Yangyang and now Shotaro too are virgins still.  
'also, update, I kissed injjunie, that means I am now leading along with jaemin' Donghyuk types, causing the group chat to fill with laughing emojis

9\. Donghyuck and Jeno

Donghyuck is tired. Really tired. So tired in fact, that he hasn't got it left in him to walk all the way a few meters further to his own dorm, so he stumbles into the dream dorm, opens the first bedroom he can find, which happens to be Rejuns and Jenos and crashes in the closest bed to the door. Jeno grunts awake, startles by the weight of another human being falling on top of him.  
"Hyuckie?" he asks surprised, but quiet as to not wake up Renjun.  
Donghyuck hums in reply, shuffling off of Jeno and under his blanket instead. Jeno chuckles, low and throaty, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, pulling him in.  
Donghyuck wants to purr, it feels so nice, being in Jenos arms, his firm and warm body beside, under him, his scent filling his senses.  
"Tired?" Jeno asks and Dongkyuck hums, too tired to even move his head.  
"Jeno?" Donghyuck mumbles "Can you kiss me?"  
Jeno smiles, Donghyuck can feel it, then he leans over, and brushes his lips against Donghyucks, soft and warm. It stays chaste like this. Donghyuck too tired to really get into it.  
Jeno pulls away, pressing another kiss to Donghyucks nose and another one against his forehead.  
But Donghyuck doesn't even realize it, already asleep.  
Jeno sends a selfie of him and sleeping Donghyuck in the group chat and if Jeno and Donghyuck wake up to Jaemin asleep next to them in Jenos bed, no one has the heart to wake him up and ask why.

10\. Renjun and Jaemin

Jeno and Donghyuck leave Jaemin there, off to make breakfast, but when Jaemin wakes up, he doesn't feel cold. He thinks it must be Donghyuck or Jeno next to him, but when he blinks open his eyes, he is met with Renjuns eyes, watching him with a fond expression.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty" Renjun whispers and trails the tip of his fingers over Renjuns cheekbone. Jaemin's mind blanks out that second because Renjun is so pretty like this, so soft and warm and ethereal.  
"You're beautiful" he blurts out because he just woke up and has no filter yet.  
Renjun blushes and giggles.  
"I didn't even brush my hair yet" he mumbles.  
"Yeah, maybe that's why, you look so… homely  
."  
"Oh," Renjun mumbles "You do too."  
He offers Jaemin a small smile and then-  
Then he kisses Jaemin. Neither of them has brushed their teeth yet so it should be disgusting, but it's not. And Jaemin sighs, brings a hand to Renjuns neck, cards his hand through his hair and pulls him closer. They slot together, and it deepens and deepens until Renjun opens his mouth, inviting Jaemins tongue inside. Neither of them have done this before, but it doesn't matter as they figure it out together.  
It is Donghyuck who sends a picture, no one knows how he got it, of the two making out on Jenos bed into the group chat...

11\. Jeno and Yangyang

It's actually Jeno who makes the first move. He catches Yangyang after practice, dragging him to a small studio room, the one Mark and Taeyong use, but Jeno has the keys and there are sheets spread out over the floor with a handwriting that is definitely not Mark or Taeyong.  
"I was working on some stuff and I'm having trouble with the English lines and... well, I knew you were still here and you're good at English so... I was hoping you could help me?"  
Yangyang nods, of course, he wants to help, so he does, he sits down with Jeno, works through the English lines and even gets to add his own little touch to it.  
Jeno smiles at him when they're done, about half an hour later.  
"Thank you for helping me," he says. And then he leans over and places a soft kiss on Yangyangs lips. Just like that.  


It feels content, even tho he and Jeno were the ones who've always felt the strangest to each other, not having interacted that much before they all started dating, but Yangyang doesn't mind. He likes that they're going slow. He likes Jeno. A lot. And damn, he likes kissing Jeno, so he does, again and again, and then once more just for good measure...  
"Of course, anytime," he says and the kisses Jeno again, just because he can.  
Yangyang smiles too.  


Yangyang: 'kissing Jeno feels warm, damn' 

Jaemin: 'told ya'

12\. Renjun and Yangyang

"Yangyang!" Renjun says, sounding out of breath, he probably sprinted all the way to the wayV dorms  
"Renjun!" Yangyang replies  
"What's up?"  
"Hear me out, the two of us could be the first ones to complete kissing everyone!"  
Yangyang blinks  
"What?"  
"I wanna beat Jaemin! and I can imagine so do you" Renjun grins  
"Oh, yeah. I definitely do!" Yangyang says because who doesn't wanna beat Jaemin  
"Then let's do it!" Renju says  
"What?" Yangyang says, still not catching up  
"Kiss me, come on!" and Yangyang does. he grins and moves over, cupping Renjuns face in his hands and then he kisses him.  
It feels like a win.

Renjun: 'Yangyangie and I won, hah, take that!'  
Jeno: 'wait, this was a competition?'  
Jaemin: 'yall constantly keep forgetting that I couldn't care less about competitions why does everyone think i hate not winning?'

13\. Jaemin and Shotaro

"Jaeminnie" Shotaro pouts from where he's sitting next to Jaemin on the living room sofa  
"What's up, sunshine?" Jaemin asks,  
"All of you guys already kissed almost everyone, I haven't kissed most of you guys yet..." he pouts, putting it off as a minor inconvenience but Jaemin knows it's his insecurities kicking back in  
"Sweety, you know that's just because we all live together and you don't yet, right? we just see each other more often so we have more opportunity to. I know for a fact that everyone's been dying to kiss you" he says, keeping his voice soft and taking the younger boys hand into his own  
"Really?" Shotaro asks, looking at Jaemin with a hopeful yet insecure expression  
"Yeah, of course, you're our boyfriend, we love you and we want to be close to you," Jaemin says, brushing his thumb over the hand of Shotaros hand  
"Will you kiss me, Jaemin? please?"  
"Of course I will" Jaemin replies and uses his other free hand to take hold of Shotaros chin with two fingers, leans over and kisses the boy, soft but deep, trying to prove to him how much he loves him.  
Shotaro thinks he finally understands

14\. Jeno and Shotaro

Jeno joins them later that night, finding Shotaro and Jaemin cuddled up on the couch. He leans over, pressing a soft kiss to Jaemins lips, then sits down on Shotaros free side and takes the boys hand in his. Shotaro sighs and sags into himself a little. Jeno notices this immediately.  
"You alright, Shotaro?" he asks.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, but Jeno doesn't take it. he looks at Jaemin, who is already looking at him. The two boys seem to be able to read each other's minds, Shotaro realizes as he watches a nonverbal conversation between the two unfold before his eyes  
"Oh," Jeno says  
"Sorry, sweetheart, I assumed you wouldn't be comfortable with that yet so I didn't do anything," he says, touching his free hand to Shotaros cheek.  
"You want a kiss too?" he asks, and Shotaro nods because, yes, he would very much like to kiss him now.  
And then, they're kissing and its slightly weird because Jaemin ist watching, but Jeno keeps it short and sweet before it could get to a point where Shotaro could feel uncomfortable  
"You can always come to me if you want kisses, love, all you have to do is ask, ok?"  
Shotaro nods, he really loves his boyfriends.

Shotaro: 'i got two in one day if that counts for something'

But there is no reply to it, and Shotaro feels scared again...

15\. Donghyuck and Shotaro

Donghyuck is weirdly terrified, he doesn't understand why, but he is. He is resting in Marks's arms as he stares at the message on his phone, the one Shotaro send earlier.  
"Duckie?" Mark asks, trailing his hand over Donghyuks arm  
"What's wrong?"  
Donghyuk says nothing but shows Mark his phone.  
"Were the only two who haven't kissed yet... do you think he thinks I don't like him? oh god, do you think he doesn't like me?" he rambles as Mark finishes reading the texts.  
"Oh baby no, don't worry, I know he loves you. and you love him, right? If you're really that worried about him, you should talk to him, make sure he knows, you know? But if someones the first someones gotta be the last too, that doesn't mean you guys don't love each other, it just means you haven't gotten the opportunity yet" Mark explains, so sweet and calm.  
"But I had the opportunity, so many times but im-" he stops, unable to say what's on his mind.  
"You're bad at initiating this, I know. Don't worry, baby, talk to him, you'll be ok"  
"I'm- I'm gonna go see him now if that's ok? I Just- I don't think I can sleep if I don't-" he cuts off again  
"I know, it's alright, just text me if you'll come back or if you'll stay with him, ok? I love you"  
"Thanks, will do, I love you too," he says and scrumbles up, walking over to the dorm Shotaro and Sungchan share.  
The door is unlocked so he lets himself in and walks to Shotaros room.  
He hears no sounds coming from the room but he knows Shotaro is home.  
he pushes the door open quietly and finds Shotaro asleep on his bed.  
He walks over quietly and lays down next to his boyfriend.  
Shotaro stirs awake and turns to Donghyuck.  
"Hey," he says, voice raspy from sleep  
"Hey" Donghyuk replies  
There's silence for a few seconds, then Donghyuck can't stand it any longer  
"I love you" he blurts out, immediately biting his tongue because he did not mean to says that why did he say that was this too early has he fucked up oh god what-  
"I love you too" Shotaro replies, putting a stop to Donghyucks thoughts.  
"Oh... good," he says, and then "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't- I'm just... I'm bad at... I'm bad at being brave and initiating things" he stumbles, not looking at the boy in front of him.  
Shotaro smiles then, his adorable eye smile that makes Donghyuk want to melt into the mattress  
But before he can, Shotaro is kissing him and Donghyucks mind is finally at peace.

Shotaro: 'photo of Shotaro and Donghyuck cuddling in their sleep'  
Shotaro: 'first of all, this is Sungchan, Shotaro left his phone in my room and I was gonna give it to him but oh well'  
Shotaro: 'second of all, what even is this group chat this is chaotic!'  
Shotaro: 'Third of all, I think the challenge is over now'  
Shotaro: 'also did i ever mention that I'm really happy for you guys? anyways, I'm gonna put his phone to charge now, a good rest of the night, boys'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess that I'm obsessed with Renjun and how fucking pretty he is?  
> Anyway, I'm so glad that I'm done, I'm happy that I could write a fic about 6 of my NCT biases and shower them with the love they deserve.  
> I'm considering to write an ot23 fic, but I'm not sure about the logistics yet, but well see if I can work that out.  
> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed this mess my brain produced <3


End file.
